The Lost Story
by CrimsonValentine
Summary: KaiAo; But when her big blue, innocent eyes looked at him, he smiled sincerely at the beautiful woman on the bed.


**Author's Notes: ** _A continuation from "The Insane Magician". I know this is completely… random… but I was talking to 66DarkButterflyofDarkness99 about the story, and I voiced my thoughts to her about the openness of the ending. So, in order to cover for that, I decided to write a part 2. But this one is from Kaito's point of view. _(_Italics is past_, Normal is present)

**Song: **Lost Story by Akiakane

Information:

**Title: **The Lost Story

**Rated T**

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Pairing: **KaiAo

**Summary:**

KaiAo; _But when her big blue, innocent eyes looked at him, he smiled sincerely at the beautiful woman on the bed._

* * *

><p><em>A little boy with ocean blue eyes watched curiously as a little girl with blue eyes slowly began to cry. Frowning, the young boy walked casually to her, and he appreciated the fact the little girl was unaware of him approaching.<em>

_"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked. She looked up at him with big, teary eyes._

_"My dad said he would come to the park and play with me," she answered, hiccuping," but he isn't here!"_

_He pursed his lips. He really hated seeing girls cry. Suddenly, a idea popped up, and he grinned toothily. Performing a simple magic trick his father taught him, he made a rose appear in his hand, and he held it out to the little girl. She looked at the red rose then to him confusedly._

_"I'm Kuroba Kaito!" Kaito chirped," What's your name?"_

_To his happiness, she offered him a bright smile, gingerly taking the red rose._

_"Nakamori Aoko. Nice to meet you."_

* * *

><p>A pair of ocean blue eyes flutter open. A hand rakes through the messy brown mane, and 20-year-old Kaito groaned, scowling. Despite having found Aoko again, the dream of when they first met still haunted him. He looked over to his right, and he smirked at the unconscious woman.<p>

He played with her untamed hair, humming quietly, wondering if he could make her smile like the way she did when they first met. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, then the woman stirred with a low moan. He opened his eyes to meet her blue eyes, and she stared back, the blue eyes slowly began becoming dyed with fear.

Aoko jerked away, opening her mouth to scream, but Kaito was too quick, his gloved hand covering her mouth. He raised another gloved hand to tap his smiling mouth with a single digit as sign to be silent. Aoko gulped fearfully, trembling. It amused him at how much power he had over her, the girl who used to chase him around with a mop whenever he flipped her skirt in middle school.

He changed for her, he wanted to tell her in high school until the news of his remaining family being murdered ripped his heart and mind apart. He did horrible things as Kaitou KID, but he didn't care... until he saw Mouri Ran. He had thought of her to be Aoko. After high school, Aoko drifted away from him, leaving to carry on her father's job as a police officer, but then she became interested in mentally ill patients and how they were treated.

He knew that the woman was no longer the hot-headed, stubborn, and frustrating girl from when they were teenagers; she had matured into a smart mind, womanly body, and a brave heart. Though the brave heart hadn't really changed.

* * *

><p><em>Ironically, the sun was shining brightly on the gloomy day. A sea of black stood in a cemetery, all dark-faced and melancholy. Kaito could care less about their "sincere apologies" and "condolences", but he was rather glad that his first love and best friend was there, her hair still untamed, big, blue eyes distressed and sad, and wearing a flimsy black dress that clung to her sweaty body.<em>

_"Kaito," she whispered, tugging on his sleeve," say goodbye."_

_He looked over to her, face empty of all emotions, but Aoko could always read him like a book. Her lips were pursed in a straight line, her eyes were reading his own, and he looked away, nodding. He didn't want her to see the growing madness within him. Dragging his feet, he trudged up to the coffins, eyes becoming puffy and red. A smaller hand than his grasped his own._

_He looked over his shoulder, shocked. Aoko's cheeks were painted red as her palm became sweaty, gripping his hand tight._

_"I'm coming with you," she murmured sternly. "I'm not letting you say goodbye alone."_

_Her eyes held that determined gleam that he adored so much, and he nodded, knowing that once Aoko had her mind set on something, she wasn't stopping. As he said his final words to his mother, his grandparents, and his aunt, he clutched onto her hand as if it was his lifeline and final string from breaking the wall between sanity and insanity._

_"Aren't you going to say 'I'm sorry' like everyone else?" He whispered, looking at her._

_She looked back at him, a small smile gracing her lips. She shook her head._

_"I won't because I know how much you hate those words," she answered firmly._

_That's when he began to cry._

* * *

><p>Kaito watched Aoko watch the tv, multiple colors flashing across her face. He knew how much she hated him right now. But she was the only one that meant salvation and love to him. After the funeral, Kaito was attached to her, clinging to her like she was the only one he had left, and she was. Then, one humid day, Aoko told him she was moving.<p>

Kaito begged her not to, but she only fell into tears, saying she didn't have a choice.

He broke the wall between sanity and insanity, never coming back, not even if Aoko returned. But he highly doubted that he would remain the same. He knew when she came back someday, he would change for only her. He kept focus on her, and she was bored just watching tv. Another idea struck up in his head, and he made a bouquet of roses appear in his hands.

He approached her, gently putting them in her lap, and walked away smoothly. Kaito looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He wouldn't look over no matter what, and she kept admiring the velvet roses. He smirked.

But when her big blue, innocent eyes looked at him, he smiled sincerely at the beautiful woman on the bed.


End file.
